Together Forever
by tortor040396
Summary: Just a short little fluff about Fran and Max...Review please...it would make me very happy :D


**Okay... For those of you who were reading my last story, season 7, and wondering where it went, well i pretty much decided it was crap and deleted it.... Maybe i'll go back and fix it later, maybe not..... but this is just a cute little one-shot about Fran and Max's first wedding dance. **

**Oh, and if you want me to go back to writing my other story, let me know when you review!!! K.. thanx**

**Disclamer.... I don't own the nanny or the song!!!**

*****************************************************************************************************************

Fran and Max were at their wedding reception. It was time for their first dance. Fran was still in shock that she was finally married.

"Oh Max, this is such a beautiful wedding. I love you so much." said Fran

"I love you too, my dear. And you look beautiful." said Max

"Look who can finally say I love you without taking it back." giggled Fran as they spun around the dance floor.

**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all**

"I love this song." said Fran " It reminds me of when we were in London, but I still love it."

"Fran, darling, when are you going to let me off the hook for Paris and London?" asked Max

"I think I'll leave it in the past now, sweetie. The important thing is that were together now, and this is the perfect song for us." said Fran

"Have I mentioned that I love you?" asked Max

"Well, honey, that's sorta why were here!" said Fran

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

Halway through the song, Fran was daydreaming. She still couldn't believe that this amazing man was hers. Sure, they didn't have a fairytale romance, but they were here now, at THEIR wedding, and that's what mattered. She loved him with all her heart, he would never know how much she loved him.

Maxwas daydreaming, too. He was thinking that he couldn't wait for the honeymoon and he still couldn't believe that she was here, with him, in his arms. He couldn't believe that he had waited nearly six years to propose to her, and he would regret Paris and the thing for the rest of his life. Fran would never know how much he loved her.

**You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you**

"Darling, what do you say we get out of here and skip right to the honeymoon?" asked Max as they spun and the click of cameras could be heard in the backround.

"We could, but Ma would never forgive me for running out of mine own wedding." said Fran in her I'm-not-kidding-voice

"Okay, I suppose we can stay through cake." said Max with slight dissapointment.

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

"Max, do you promise to never leave me, even when we're old, senile, and I look like Yetta?" asked Fran

"Well, I'm not sure, you're going to look like Yetta?" question Max playfully

"Maxwell!" said Fran as she playfully shoved him

"Okay. I was only kidding. Of course I'll never leave you. I love you with all my heart." said Max

**You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you**

"Fran, do you promise to never leave me? I don't know what I would do without you." said Max

"I could never leave you, Max. It's just not possible." said Fran in a very no-nonsense voice

"I love you Fran." said Max

"I love you more." said Fran

"You can't possibly love me more than I love you, my darling." chuckled Max

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

"Aww, the song is almost over." whined Fran "I don't want it to end. I just wanted to stay like this forever, that is, until it's time to leave for the honeymoon."

"Me too, but I guess nothing lasts forever, but we will have time for more dancing later." said Max, as he kissed Fran

They were really starting to get into the kiss, when their was throat-clearing heard in the backround.

"Excuse me." said Sylvia "There will be time for that Later!"

**You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

"I love you, Fran." said Max

"I love you, too" said Fran

**I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me**

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Okay so what didja think? let me know..please? **

**Oh and I'm gonna announce my little challenge for myself. Between right now and the last day of this year, I'm going to see how many stories I can write. I'm trying for atleast 50. Reviews are always appreciated, and they make me fell like i'm doing a good job, so do your part, and review. **

**Also, if you have any ideas for a story, please let me know**

**Thanx**

**-tortor**


End file.
